


Get Up

by Magellan88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Bucky has depression, Peter finds a song that helps. Steve & Sam are great friends.





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Had a rough & yesterday I heard Shinedown's Get Up & this hit me.

Get up, get up  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Bucky sits in the corner of his room, fingers tangled into his hair as he rocks back and forth. His room has been destroyed, evidence of a night of nightmares and a flashback.  
All culminating in a rage tearing through him as he destroyed everything around him before falling to the floor, sobs ripping from his throat. He's got to get up, he keeps telling himself to just get up. It takes a while before he recognizes the song playing through the speakers, Fridays way of getting through to him.  
I know you're clinging' to the light of day  
To tell you everything's A-okay  
And medication don't do much  
Yeah, it just numbs the brain  
he’d first heard the song when he'd had a flashback in front of the team. The team had tried to approach but couldn't  
It was finally Peter that did it. Having Friday play a song he'd heard and immediately thought of the soldier.  
Guess you might say I'm a little intense  
I'm on the bright side of bein' hell bent  
So, take it from me, you're not the only one  
Who can't see straight (Can't see straight)  
The words registering, seeping into his soul, pressing his broken heart together. He finally takes a deep breath, air filling his lungs as his pulse slows.  
If you were ever in doubt  
Don't sell yourself short, you might be bulletproof  
Hard to move mountains when you're paralyzed  
But you gotta try, and I'm callin' out  
He laughs at the words, the kid had chosen well. He rises, pulling on his running shoes before leaving the tower.  
Get up, get up, get a move on  
Get up, get up, what's takin' so long  
Get up, get up, get a move on  
He runs towards the park, impossibly fast, dodging people and cars with ease before he hears it, Steve's laugh, followed by Sam's.  
He grins and races after them, passing them with a yell “on ya left!" He laughs as they yell meaningless threats.  
Stop stallin', I'm callin' out  
Get up, get up, get a move on  
Get up, get up, ain't nothin' wrong  
'Cause I believe you can be whatever  
And I agree you can do much better, trust me (Trust me)  
They finally come to a stop, falling onto the lawn in a heap as they laugh. They hug each other tight, no words are necessary between the three friends to know that while there will be days that Bucky can't pull out of the depression by himself, there will also be days where he rises to his feet like the soldier he is and he fights back.  
Those are the days they fight for.


	2. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, it's Tony who needs help getting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize before that I'd only used 2 verses. So when i heard the song today, I had to write this

Everybody wants to sing that song  
Some Marvin Gaye, what's going on?  
Ain't nothing normal when it comes to you and me  
I'd rather twist myself in knots than watch you give up on your dreams  
Bucky sits against the wall of Tony's lab, the sobbing man held tight in his arms as he screams through the pain of his nightmares. Everyone sees the billionaire. He’s playful, scarily brilliant, not to mention funny. But most don't see this part of him. The part that's hidden so well.   
The abused child who'd grown to hide his pain with sex, publicity, alcohol and several types of drugs. The man who was kidnapped and tortured, who saw his own creations turned against him and in response, he stood up and saved the world. Even going so far as to attach himself to a nuclear missile and send himself into space with no guarantee of a return, safe or otherwise.   
This is the man that pulls Bucky from his own room with his screams, the man who'd once attacked him, but was now his friend. And he’d hold him as long as he needed, until he'd managed to squeeze his broken parts back together.  
If you were ever in doubt  
Don't sell yourself short, you might be bulletproof  
Hard to move mountains when you're paralyzed   
You gotta try  
The screams begin to quiet, exchanging themselves for soft whimpers and silent sobs, his body trembling as he gasps for air, for control. He's never told anyone what happened in space, but everyone knew he'd watched the Guardian's, Dr. Strange and eventually Peter, disintegrate around him. The last, a boy too young to fight, dying in his arms. If anyone understands what Tony doesn't share, its Bucky. And it's up to Bucky to pick him up this time, to pay forward the gift given to him by Steve and Sam.  
And I'm calling out  
Get up, get up  
Get a move on  
Get up, get up  
What's taking so long  
Get up, get up  
Get a move on   
He stands, reaching down a hand to help his friend. He wants to help, aches for it. But some choices can't be made by him, it's up to Tony to stand up. To fight back and finally,Tony does. He reaches out and clasps Bucky's wrist as he pulls him up  
Stop stalling, I'm calling out  
Get up, get up  
Get a move on  
Get up, get up  
Ain't nothing wrong  
'Cause I believe you can be what you'd like  
And I agree you can do much better, just trust me  
Tony gives him a smile, shaky, but better than the gut wrenching screams that had filled the room just minutes or hours ago. He lets himself be pulled back to his desk where they sit down and begin working on various projects lying unfinished on the desk, dumm-e attempting to bring coffee whenever he thinks they need it.  
Yeah I don't know why I never talked about it  
I guess that's probably part of the problem  
Yeah sometimes you're wrong, sometimes you're right  
Just gotta keep moving  
Yeah, I'm just gonna keep moving  
Today, tomorrow, gonna get  
It starts with a smile, Tony sharing a memory of his mom Bucky trading it for a memory of his sister. It's small, but you can't open up about tramas all at once, you need some happiness in between to break it up. To keep it from searing through you. They'll have days where they greet the dawn with a scream, but those days don't have to end that way.  
Get up, get up  
Get a move on  
Get up, get up  
What's taking so long  
Get up, get up  
Get a move on  
Stop stalling, I'm calling out  
Get up, get up  
Get a move on  
Get up, get up  
Ain't nothing wrong  
'Cause I believe you can be what you'd like  
And I agree you can do much better, just trust me  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up, get up


End file.
